


I Just Want To Be Normal

by JesusChristsuzIe



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 19:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesusChristsuzIe/pseuds/JesusChristsuzIe
Summary: The pressures of gem life have finally gotten to Steven and he just needs someone to listen





	I Just Want To Be Normal

Steven was sat on the beach, watching the waves crash over each other and feeling the bubbles foam against his toes. He sat, staring off into the distance, eyes unfocused and dreamy. He sat, feeling the wind blow through his hair, the sunset reflected in his eyes. He sat, wishing he could just be normal.

Connie was walking to the temple, it was her and Steven's friendship-iversary and they had planned to have a sleepover and watch bad horror movies all night, when she saw Steven alone on the beach. He was sat near the waves, his knees drawn to his chest and hunched over, as if he was trying to make himself as small as possible, as unnoticeable as possible.  
Connie rushed down to the seafront, her basket bouncing against her leg. She stopped just short of Steven, tentative and hesitant. 

". . . Steven? A- are you okay?"

"You know, I always wanted to be a crystal gem."

"What?"

"It always looked so cool, helping people, making the world a better place. I guess, I was just naive, I didn't see the stress. The weight on your shoulders. Everyone always relying on you."

Steven felt tears prick his eyes and his throat felt constricted. He let the tears slide down his face and took a few staggering breaths.

"Steven, I- ."

She stopped. She didn't know what to say. Connie had always liked to think of herself as an honorary crystal gem, but at the end of the day, she would never know what it was really like. She could always have an out, always just say enough and go home, go back to school, live a normal life. She knew that know matter what she said it wouldn't matter as she would never truly have the experience of having everyone's safety weighing down on you. She would never be able to say, with certainty, that it would get better. She knew she could never do that for him, not in this lifetime anyway, so she settled for a hug instead. She wrapped her arms as tightly as possible around him and poured every unsaid emotion into the hug. She leaned her head on his shoulder and sat, watching the waves and the sun sink lower beneath the clouds. 

Steven felt Connie's arms wrap tightly around him. He felt safe and secure in her arms. He knew that outside of Connie's embrace, the scary, stressful world still lay in wait, but he sat, his arms wrapped around her, content in the knowledge that this was enough, that she was enough.


End file.
